


Instagram-Worthy

by Anonymous



Category: Groovl1n
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hyung, you’re terrible,” Chiwoong rolled his eyes. Secretly he liked the attention that Inseob constantly showered on him. It made him feel warm and soft.Like a fresh loaf of bread.





	Instagram-Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> T for language or whatever. There's only one instance of the f-word. Not betaed but for some friends who enjoy Wonshik's new labelmates.

It was much too late on a Monday night to be sitting in a KFC but there Chiwoong was, doing just that. The drink he had ordered was long gone and the ice made a small noise as it melted and cracked inside the plastic cup. 

Chiwoong scrolled through his phone idly, all while pretending that he wasn’t dying inside. His boyfriend, Inseob, was taking little photos and video of him- All of which popped up as Instagram notifications on Chiwoong’s phone.

“Stop it,” Chiwoong whined, smacking Inseob on the arm with his overly long sleeve. “You’re supposed to be studying.”

Inseob smiled fondly without looking up from his phone, watching Chiwoong pout through the screen.

“I am studying- studying your face.” Inseob joked.

“Hyung, you’re terrible,” Chiwoong rolled his eyes. Secretly he liked the attention that Inseob constantly showered on him. It made him feel warm and soft. 

Like a fresh loaf of bread.

“Chi?” Inseob snapped his fingers to get Chiwoong’s attention and he realized he’d been spacing out.

“Huh?”

“I said if you’re bored or tired you can head home. You don’t have to wait for me.” Inseob said quietly, running his hand over Chiwoong’s sleeve-covered fingers. 

Chiwoong looked at the thick textbook that lay open in front of Inseob and the plethora of notecards inscribed with complicated English words in Inseob’s neat letters. He didn’t understand a lick of what Inseob was studying other than it had something to do with his pharmacy classes but he wanted to be there for moral support at least.

“I’m good,” Chiwoong said, licking his lips. Inseob gave him a warm smile and grabbed Chiwoong’s empty cup.

“I’ll get you a refill,” He explained, shuffling back up to the counter before Chiwoong could protest. He watched Inseob lean heavily against the counter while waiting for the cashier to ring up his drink. Inseob looked tired, his shoulders sagging and dark circles under his eyes. Between going to class and producing music, Inseob didn’t get much sleep. Especially not when he insisted on kissing Chiwoong breathless instead of sleeping whenever Chiwoong convinced him to lay down.

Inseob must have felt Chiwoong’s eyes on him because he turned to meet his gaze. Almost as if he knew what Chiwoong was thinking about, Inseob gave him a salacious wink.

Chiwoong quickly turned away, hoping Inseob didn’t see his cheeks coloring. Judging by Inseob’s quiet laughter, Chiwoong wasn’t so successful.

Inseob slid back into the hard plastic chair and set the sweating drink cup in front of Chiwoong. He still had a grin plastered across his face and Chiwoong pulled his hoodie up to cover his own face. 

“Stop staring at me and get back to studying. The sooner you’re done, the sooner we can go home.”

“What are we going to do when we get home that you’re so eager to leave?”

“ _ I’m _ going to lock  _ you _ out of the room and sleep  _ alone _ ,” Chiwoong grumbled, burrowing deeper into his hoodie. Inseob let out another laugh that had the restaurant staff throwing curious looks their way.

“You wouldn’t really make me sleep on the couch would you?” Inseob asked, poking at Chiwoong’s nose.

“I will if you don’t hurry the fuck up,” Chiwoong hissed, swatting Inseob’s hand away. Inseob only chuckled and picked up his pen again.

“One more section and we can go.” 

Chiwoong huffed and pretended to be engrossed in his phone again, ignoring Inseob. After some time had passed, Chiwoong’s eyes started to droop. It was way past time for him to go to bed and his phone slipped from his hand and clattered onto the table, waking him with a start.

“Let’s go home, Chi,” Inseob said softly, touching Chiwoong’s cheek. He had already began gathering his books by the time Chiwoong could process what he’d said. 

Inseob held out his hand and Chiwoong scrambled around the table to entwine their fingers together. As they walked down the mostly deserted streets back to their apartment, their shoulders bumped and they talked in muted voices. 

The sun had started to rise and it colored the sky between the buildings a soft pink. Chiwoong dropped Inseob’s hand to pull out his cell phone for a photo. Inseob slowed to a stop to wait for Chiwoong to take several pictures. When he had finished, Chiwoong hurried back to Inseob with a pleased smile.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you sneak a few of me. Let me see,” Inseob warned, nudging Chiwoong with his shoulder. Chiwoong grinned at his boyfriend before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Inseob’s lips.

“Just wait till you get the notifications on Instagram.”

Before Inseob could grab him, Chiwoong danced out of reach and laughed. 

They were both sleep deprived and rumpled and they would probably regret staying up so late but they were together and that’s what mattered.

//End


End file.
